Caesar's Daughter
by paradise70
Summary: Lucius Vorenus thought he had nothing left to live for, then Anthony hands him an opportunity to take on a greater reponsibility than he ever imagined.  Will this be a chance for him to redeem himself and find love?
1. Chapter 1

Camilla stood in the corner of the room, looking warily at the blonde haired man standing before her, informing her that Mark Antony had sent him to escort her to safety. Titus Pullo stood beside his friend Lucius Vorenus, eyeing the girl with sympathy, as he sensed her fear. He smiled reassuringly at her, only to be rewarded with a tentative smile from her. She was a fetching lass, with light chestnut tresses hanging about her waist, and large hazel eyes that were now filled with caution.

"My lady, I do not mean to cause you alarm. But General Antony has sent me to take you to a place of safety. We must leave quickly so you must gather just a few things." She stood silently for a moment and then told them she would only be a moment, leaving to go gather a few personal belongings. Titus Pullo shook his head at his friend, causing Lucius to shrug in question. "Man, the girl is frightened. Strangers show up telling her she must leave her home in the middle of the night and how do you think she must feel. Show a little kindness." Lucius bowed his head. "You are right, Pullo. I wasn't thinking."

The girl in question had just come back with a small bundle of belongings. "This is all I need." She had changed into a simple dark green gown, and tied her hair back. Noting how lovely she was, Lucius didn't wonder at Antony's interest in her. "My lady, it is cold out. You will need a cloak. "He removed his own, and placed it around her shoulders. She glanced up at him with gratitude and moved closer to his side as if for comfort. Titus Pullo smiled at the tender light he saw in his friend's eyes as he adjusted the cloak around the young woman's slender frame. For once Lucius was concerned with something than his own guilt and misery, and Pullo was glad for this. A man came rushing up to them as they all entered the outside courtyard, and Lucius pulled Camilla protectively behind him, until he assessed that the man was no threat. The man, his voice hoarse with exhaustion, told the soldiers that men were coming to take the Lady Camilla. Lucius and Pullo looked at each other and Pullo said in a low voice that they had no choice but to take her to the collegium. Lucius knew there was no other way, and reluctantly agreed. As he held out his hand to her, Camilla took it trustingly and followed, feeling safely guarded by the two soldiers.

Lucius put his arm about Camilla as he led her inside the tavern in which he lived upstairs, and the noise stopped as everyone looked up at the man most feared. He raised his hand to them all and told them that the woman with him was under his protection and was not to be treated with anything but the utmost respect. The occupants of the tavern all nodded in agreement and went back to their drinking and lusting. Pullo's wife Eirene came up to them, and after embracing her husband, led Camilla upstairs, to get her away from the havoc of the tavern. Camilla looked pleadingly at Lucius and he nodded for her to go with Eirene, telling Pullo's wife to install her in his room. Watching the women go upstairs, Lucius and Pullo, pulled up chairs for themselves at a table that was hastily vacated for the two. Pullo signalled for drinks to be brought to them."So what do we do now, Lucius?"

"I'll send a message to Antony, and find out what he wants to do with the girl."

"I've been thinking on that, Lucius, and you know it's a shame for a lovely piece like that to become another of Antony's playthings. The Lady Camilla has an innocence that belies that of one of Antony's mistresses."

His blue eyes glinting with anger, Lucius took a swallow of his wine. "She is beautiful and has a gentle presence about her. In some ways she reminds me of..." his words trailed off but Pullo knew he was thinking of his lost wife. "I don't like the idea of giving her over to Antony either, but what choice do we have."

"Indeed." Pullo and his friend sat for a long time musing over their cups of wine. Finally, after all of the tavern customers had went home, a tall robed figure walked in through the doors accompanied by half a dozen soldiers. Both Lucius and Pullo knew without a doubt who the stranger was even before he pulled aside his hood. "Where is she, Vorenus?" Marc Antony growled at the blond man and his companian. Lucius rose out of respect for his commanding officer but a surge of protectiveness surged up in him with regards to the Lady Camilla. "I'll take you to her. She is with Pullo's wife. I must warn you that she is a bit frightened."

"Just take me to her and quit acting like a fishwife, Vorenus."

The door to Lucius' room opened to reveal the two women huddling together on his bed. Eirene rose from Camilla's side and crossed over to her husband. Camilla raised her tearstained face to Lucius and he gave her an encouraging smile, and stepped aside to let Marc Antony approach her. Putting his hand under her chin, Antony gestured for the others to leave. With a concerned look at her husband, Eirene hesitantly allowed him to propel her out of the room. When Lucius didn't leave, Antony swore at him under his breath. "I want him to stay." Camilla's soft voice startled both men and Antony glared at Lucius but nodded his head in agreement. "Do you remember me, Aurora?" Antony's eyes were soft upon her. She nodded her head. "You used to come with my father when he visited me." "Yes, Camilla. Why don't you tell Vorenus who your father is?"

Camilla trembled slightly as she turned to the blond soldier. He sat beside her, ignoring Antony's angry glare, and took her hand in his. "Lady Camilla, you don't need to be afraid."

Her voice became stronger and she met his blue eyes with her own hazel ones. "I am the bastard daughter of Julius Caesar."

"I am sure Vorenus, you understand this is something that cannot become public knowledge, or Camilla's life will be in danger."

Overcoming his surprise, Lucius nodded and released her hand. This lovely girl sitting beside him was the daughter of a man he had let die. One more regret against countless others...

"The only protection a woman has is that a husband can give her, and unfortunately..." Antony's voice stopped short.

"Unfortunately a well born noble would not condescend to marry a woman of illegitimate birth, even the daughter of Caesar, " the girl said in a low voice.

Antony traced her face gently. "I would marry you Camilla, but alas I am not in a position to do so. " Weariness crossed his face, and both Lucius and Aurora saw the heavy burden he bore. He moved away from them both and went to the door, lifting the hood over his head again. "I am sorry, Camilla. I will not be in a position much longer to protect you."

Lucius rose and faced Antony with wrathful eyes. "What is she supposed to do? She can't fend for herself."

"She, my good Vorenus, is now in your hands. I trust you will protect her. It is the least you can do considering what you owe her father." The door closed behind Antony, leaving Lucius and Camilla alone. They gazed speechlessly at each other, and a sob caught in Camilla's throat. "I'm sorry. I don't want to be any trouble." Lucius caught her in his arms and held her as she wept . "My lady, you are not any trouble to me. I will protect you and we will figure all this out. You aren't alone."

A short time later, Pullo opened the door and found the two lying in each other's arms, asleep on the bed. Antony had informed him of Camilla's identity, swearing him to silence. He smiled as he realized that Lucius now had purpose in his life whether he knew it or not. A sarcastic laugh came from behind him, as he closed the door. The woman Gaia came up to him, and rubbed herself up against him, laughing as he pushed her away. So the honorable, high and mighty Vorenus has been snared by a pale lily like that of your wife." Pullo seized her wrist cruelly and pushed her up against the wall. "Don't you dare speak of my wife or the Lady Camilla. Keep your evil talk to yourself or I will cut out your tongue." Gaia glared at him as he left her, rubbing her injured wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, Vorenus, what are you going to do with Aurora?" Pullo and Vorenus sat in the shade of some trees, watching Eirene and Aurora as they playfully scrambled around the banks of a nearby creek, splashing water at each other. Both men enjoyed the laughter and carefree gaiety of the women.

"I don't know, Pullo. "

"You could marry the girl, Vorenus. That way she had the protection of your name. It's not good for her reputation, to keep things the way they are."

"I know, Pullo. She is of noble blood however, though she is illegitimate. I am not worthy of her. She deserves better."

"Man, you are too thickheaded to see the forest for the trees. You two need each other, and I have seen the way you are together."

"Maybe you are right, Pullo. I've seen the way other men look at her and it'll will keep them at bay if they know she belongs to me. Perhaps it is time I take a new wife." Pullo clapped his friend on the back and as the two started toward where the women were.

Aurora walked at Vorenus' side upstream along the creek, and she wondered at what lay behind his serious facade. She had learned to trust and feel tenderly for this stern man who had taken her under his protection and treated her with such kindness. She had been raised in a tiny villa out in the country with her mother who had been a minor nobleman's daughter. Her father had come on occasional visits and she had remembered him as a kind if distant man. Antony had come with him and had always been warm with her, though he had deserted her after delivering her into Lucius Vorenus' hands. Vorenus, Pullo and Eirene were the only constants in her life now. She and Eirene had become good friends, and she envied the relationship between Eirene and her husband. Vorenus stopped and pulled her down beside him on the ground. "Aurora, I need to talk to you."

She laid her hand on his. "What is it, Lucius?"

"We can't keep going on as we are. It isn't good for your reputation as a noble lady."

Fear coursed through her veins as she thought he was washing his hands of her and also the thought that she might never see him again. Seeing the alarm in her eyes, Vorenus drew her into the curve of his body.

"Aurora, I am asking you to marry me. I am not worthy of you but I will strive to be a good husband to you."

Tears blurred her vision and she leaned into his embrace. "Lucius, I would be proud to be your wife. Relief filled his heart as Lucius realized she had accepted him, and he captured her lips with his own.

After the traditional Roman wedding ceremony, and exchanging of formal vows, with only Pullo and Eirene present, Lucius and Aurora shared a dinner with their friends. Shortly after, Eirene and Aurora went upstairs, to prepare her for her wedding night. Eirene kissed Aurora reassuringly on the cheek and Aurora waited nervously for her husband to come and claim his right to her. Clearing his throat, Lucius waited for her to acknowledge him, as he entered the room. He felt his desire rise as he could see her firm young curves under the scanty linen garment she wore. However, he would not force himself on her.

"Aurora, we don't have to do this. There is no hurry. We can wait until you are ready."

Her heart filled to see this man so feared by others, willing to be patient with her, when she could see his evident need of physical satisfaction. She rose and went over to him and pressed her body up against his. "My love, I want to be with you."

"Are you sure, Aurora?" She could feel the tenseness of his body as he tried to keep control of himself, a battle he was swiftly losing. She answered him by touching his lips with her finger. "I'll be as gentle as I can, Aurora. " He seized her in his arms and carried her to the bed where he divested them both of their clothing. He proceeded to spend the next several hours proving to her how tender the man rumored to be from Hades could be.


	3. Chapter 3

As the months passed, Aurora learned how difficult and complex, and sometimes ruthless her husband could be. He was always considerate with his wife but at times his intense and violent nature toward others frightened her. Finally, things came to a head the night Lucius fought with his best friend Pullo. Eirene and Aurora were having tea in the back kitchen where the usually ate meals, and they heard thuds coming from upstairs. As they went out into the tavern to see what the uproar was, they came upon their husbands engaging in a brawl, both bruised and bloody from blows and falling down the stairs. When both were finally too exhausted to continue, Eirene ran to Pullo, who after staggering to an upright position dragged his wife after him out the door. With a helpless look at Aurora, Eirene followed him. The woman Gaia who was in charge of the prostitutes in the tavern, went to Lucius who told her not to touch him. As she walked up to where her husband lay, Aurora used her most imperious air that she had inherited from her noble father, and stared down Gaia. "He is my husband and I will attend to him." Gaia looked at her hatefully, but was smart enough to know when to back down. Not only would Vorenus kill her if she raised a hand to his wife, but she didn't know what his wife was capable of.

Aurora sank down beside her husband and took him into her arms, as he had done with her so many times before. "Lucius, my love. We must go upstairs where no one can see you in this state. Please stand up and come with me." Lucius nodded and allowed her to help him up and with her assistance mounted the stairs to their bedroom. One of the tavern maids had brought up some water and clean rags, which Aurora used to clean her husband's injuries. He didn't say much, but he sobbed in Aurora's arms afterward, sorrowing over all he had lost. "I am a horrible person, Aurora. I've killed my wife, cursed my children, abandoning them to death. I couldn't even be there to save your father."

Taking his face between her hands, Aurora tried to soothe him. "Lucius, you did not kill Niobe. Pullo told me that she chose to fall to her death. She was a sad and desperate creature, who felt she had no other recourse. What happened to your children was a horrible unfortunate incident, but there is nothing you can do about it now. And as far as my father, you bear no responsibility in that. You were tricked and you have more than made up for that by protecting his daughter when no one else would."

Lucius seemed to take comfort in her words, but there was still a restless need in him, and the intensity in his eyes almost frightened her. She could not turn away from the man she loved in his time of need. He took her roughly in his arms and pulled her beneath his powerful body. "I need you, Aurora. More than I have ever needed anyone before." He took her lips in a deep passionate kiss, and when she tried to move away, he pinned her body beneath his. She began to struggle, not used to this brutal stranger who was running his hands up and down her body as if she were a common whore. "Don't fight me, Aurora. I have to have you." Despite her misgivings, Aurora felt herself respond to his kiss and touch, and their lovemaking became ardent rather than forcible. Caesar's bastard daughter and Vorenus accursed of Hades, found a deeper, enduring bond that night.

Months passed and though mourning the loss of Pullo, Lucius found comfort in his wife. Then war came between Antony and Octavian and Lucius went north with Antony, much to his wife's dismay. She felt uneasy without him at her side to protect her, though she knew no one would dare touch the wife of Lucius Vorenus. She missed him beside her at night. Gaia gave her a little trouble, but Aurora took care of that problem with a bit of swordplay. Unbeknownst to anyone, Julius Caesar and Mark Antony had found it amusing to teach a young girl to use a sword.

"Aurora!" She looked up to see Pullo and Eirene come into the tavern, and she ran up them and joyfully embraced both of them. They went into one of the back rooms for some privacy and Pullo immediately wanted to know where Lucius was. He told her that Lucius' children were still alive but in a slave camp. Aurora fought tears at this news, tears of happiness for her husband, but tears of concern for the condition of the children. Leaving Eirene with Aurora, Pullo rushed off to find his friend where he was encamped in the North with Antony.

One morning while she was cleaning their upstairs living quarters, she heard a familiar voice speaking loudly from below. She rushed to the stair railing, to see her husband and Pullo standing with 3 bedraggled children. Lucius was telling the crowd about his children and warning them to treat them kindly and with respect. Eirene had run up to the children and gathered them into an embrace, leading them up the stairs into one of the empty rooms. Her eyes met that of her husbands, and he ran up the stairs two at a time to catch her in his arms. "Husband," she chided him, after embracing him tightly. "I don't want to take you from your children."

Sweeping her up into his arms, he kicked open the door to their room and deposited her on the bed. "Woman, I have been without you too long. The children are being attended to. I'll introduce you to them later." Aurora said nothing, just letting her husband show her how much he missed her.

Hours later, Lucius led Aurora by the hand to introduce her to his children. They had been given baths by Eirene and given clean but ill-fitting clothes. Aurora made a mental note to take them to buy new clothes the next day. She also wanted to pick Lucius up a few more tunics to replace his worn ones. She knelt by the smaller children and was saddened by the vacant looks on their faces. Embracing them, she told them that they were safe now with her and their father. The older girl was actually almost a woman and she could see in her how lovely Niobe must have been. The hatred in her eyes shocked Aurora, and she could see that Lucius was blinded to it. She didn't want to hurt him by commenting on it, hoping that the children would grow to love their father after getting to know him again.


End file.
